Radio transmitters usually use mixers to develop radio transmit signals. Mixers typically exhibit a leakage from one of their input terminals into their output terminals. The spurious signals caused by the leakage need to be eliminated or at least reduced so that they do not significantly degrade the spectral purity of the transmitter output.